Sur une lande désolée
by Alhena Kaus
Summary: Ici, le temps s'est arrêté, figé dans un âge ancestral. Rôdant entre les rochers, l'ombre n'est qu'un fantôme de plus.


**Disclaimer**: Loki, sous cette forme, appartient à Marvel.

**Note**: Ayant récemment eu la chance de passer quelques jours en Islande, j'ai été impressionnée par l'ambiance des lieux, en particulier les déserts du sud. En traversant ces immensités vertes et complètement chaotiques, il était difficile de ne pas imaginer Loki y marchant lui aussi.

La chute d'eau de la fin est Skogafoss.

* * *

><p>Ce monde est ancien.<p>

Alors que partout ailleurs, sur leur planète dérisoire, les hommes ont maîtrisé le verre et cambré le métal, ici le temps s'est arrêté, figé dans un âge ancestral et, rôdant entre les rochers, l'ombre n'est qu'un fantôme de plus.

Pas une âme, pas un son.

Seul les chuchotements d'un vent salé glisse sur la mousse aux reflets verts tandis qu'il marche d'un mouvement souple sur cette lande où même le silence se tait.

Ce n'est pas la peur qui presse ses pas, mais il se déplace hâtivement : la quiétude de la nuit est oppressante, même pour lui, et il sent la menace sourde tapie sous une lune blafarde.

Le labyrinthe de pierres gronde sous ses pas – de haine et de souffrance.

Les humains n'entendent pas leurs cris d'éternité, il le sait. Ceux qu'il a vu passer sur le serpent d'asphalte traversant ces terres désolées se contentaient d'admirer la beauté sauvage des lieux. Ils ne ployaient pas sous le poids de leurs imprécations.

Lui, si.

Il n'était pas là lorsqu'ils ont failli.

La grande guerre, il ne l'a pas vécue.

Et pourtant, il les entend, par delà les siècles.

Dix mille êtres, tombés au combat.

_Le vainqueur les fait aligner, tremblant sous la bruine. Ils murmurent leur nom de leur commandant dont le corps foudroyé gît dans un repli d'eau._

_On leur demande de reconnaître leur défaite, on les force à se prosterner, à toucher le sol de leur front, à embrasser cette boue maudite où leur race va s'éteindre._

_L'autre lève la main. Négligemment, comme on écrase un insecte déplaisant._

_Ils se tendent, s'arquent, se débattent. Inspirent une dernière fois l'air lourd de sang et de fureur, refusant obstinément d'offrir à leur ennemi la satisfaction de leur douleur. _

_Ils disparaîtront sans un cri, sans une plainte._

_Leur châtiment ne sera pas la mort – son lent repos n'est pas accordé aux rebelles. _

_Leur punition sera le désespoir. L'attente. L'infini._

Des millénaires plus tard, le lichen pâle se nourrit encore de ces vies pétrifiées.

Aujourd'hui, celui qui les a anéantis est mort.

Il y a personnellement veillé, savourant avec un plaisir malsain le moment où sa dague a plongé dans le sang.

Son bras ne s'abaissera jamais plus sur un champ de bataille

Son épée ne tranchera jamais plus de chair et d'os.

Son œil n'épiera plus à travers les mondes.

Ses cendres sont retournées au vide céleste, et seuls les bardes le chanteront encore dans leurs odes.

Il n'est plus. Simplement. Et le temps se chargera de le faire tomber dans l'oubli jusqu'à ce que son nom ne soit plus qu'une légende, un conte dont les enfants se moqueront.

Ce n'est pas suffisant, songe-t-il en jetant un dernier regard aux roches qui furent un jour des combattants. _Que ce nom soit haï par delà les ombres du Valhalla._

o - o - o

La marche de l'homme ralentit, mais ses yeux restent fixés sur l'argile pâle où se marquent ses empreintes. Un grondement sourd se réverbère sur les parois de la gorge et il doit se faire violence pour lever la tête vers la cascade qui se dresse devant lui en un miroir argenté.

Aucun peintre ne saurait rendre grâce à un tel lieu.

L'herbe éclatante malgré la pénombre, l'eau que l'écume rend immaculée, les galets noirs polis par les remous incessants…

Ses yeux se brouillent sous la caresse de la bruine.

Loin, très loin, dans un autre royaume, se dresse la chute immortelle dont celle-ci est la réplique.

Il sait qu'à l'aube de l'univers, Le Père de toutes choses a créé ce lieu en cadeau à la femme qu'il avait choisie.

La femme qui désormais repose entre les étoiles.

Qu'avait-elle donc en commun avec ce guerrier borgne et rugissant, elle dont la douceur et la lumière emplissaient les couloirs d'Asgard ?

Quel destin avait choisi un jour d'entremêler les fils de leurs existences?

C'est un dieu qui l'a tuée.

Une rage glacée emplit son cœur à cette pensée : comme tant d'autres, elle n'aura été qu'un corps de plus sur un interminable chemin de sang.

Un sacrifice de plus fait au nom d'un serment mort.

_Que son nom soit haï par delà les ombres du Valhalla._

Et pourtant…

Il a aidé son assassin.

Il a permis sa mort.

Ce poids-là est un fardeau qu'un millier de lustres n'effacera pas.

Créature insignifiante sous l'immensité d'un ciel impassible, il se laisse tomber à genoux. Puis hurle à s'en déchirer la poitrine.

Pour maudire Odin

Et pleurer sa mère.


End file.
